Tails: SkyPatrol
by A.O.Spade
Summary: Robotnik's gone, Tails is back in Emerald Hill, now upholder of the law and protector of the people. It's long, tedious work, but our funky little friend is about to meet his match and now the heat is well and truly on! He is: SkyPatrol. Can you dig it?


**Tails: SkyPatrol**_  
by A.O. Spade  
_

_

* * *

Author's Note: This idea was inspired by the old Game Gear title of the same name, and specifically a joke I had with an online chum about how the name reminds me more of an 80's cop show than the pretty poor game it actually was. The idea escalated and slowly I thought it might be a good idea for a light-hearted, hopefully amusing spinoff for the two-tailed fox in true 80's cop show style. This is not an adaption of the game SkyPatrol, the similarities between the two stop at the title. ;)_

_Huge, huge thanks to my beta-reader _**-Minosuke Ichigo- **_who did a great job ensuring this was fully presentable and ready for publishing, and for the additional feedback I got on the idea. Further thanks to _**Professor Vengeance **_for the motivational support, for letting me bounce ideas off him and for the feedback he provided. Check them both out!_

_Chapter 1 is coming very soon, but I hope this raises enough intrigue until then! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Without villains, there can be no heroes. So if you remove the villain, do you remove the hero? When the only enemy dangerous enough to threaten the existence of a planet and it's habitants is vanquished, defeated and imprisoned, what becomes of a hero thereafter? Especially when they've become accustomed to living that lifestyle.

Though the acclaim is vast, the thrills are nonstop, and the danger is always high, there's still a void left to fill. So after years spent living this life, to have what defines you as a hero disappear… where does that leave you? Like an actor taking his bow at the final curtain call of his career, where do you go next? You never had such a lifestyle before, but yet – through no arrogance – you become accustomed to this way of life. So adapting to the change is all you can do.

Without these evil super-villains there are no heroes.

Or are there?

Mobius, Emerald Hill Zone. The year is 2495. The tyranny and panic that once lingered in the air is gone and the atmosphere now reflects the cheery and colourful visuals that the Zone was originally known for. Whilst the bigger evil is gone, the smaller ones haven't. Though the rates are low, crime still lurks in the shadows. Barely. Because of one hero.

The criminals of Emerald Hill are often left running scared from one individual, outsmarted and enraged. Initially seen as a vigilante wannabe, despite his hero status, he is now _The Law_.

Meet Miles "Tails" Prower; fresh-faced, youthful, polite, intelligent, agile, gifted with the ability of flight and a way past cool uniform.

He is Emerald Hill's protector.

He is: _SkyPatrol._

He's so fly that many say he deserves his own funky 80's cop-show theme tune, and if there was any justice in the world that bass-line would be filling your ears as I speak. Oh well, Tails, buddy, you can't have everything. And don't worry, your humble narrator still knows how damn cool you are.

After defeating Dr. Eggman alongside his friends a little under a year ago, Tails was destined to become one of the planet's leading scientists and inventors. However, his passion still remained for protecting the public, so our two-tailed friend decided to get his furry little backside back on the frontlines in the thick of the action, and he _still_ finds time to tinker with his gadgets! Man, that's dedication. Is there nothing this guy can't do!?

Now older and more experienced, Tails has come a long way since he first trailed behind a plume of dust left by his best bud Sonic, back when he used to get in the way as often as he managed to help the blue speedster. Tails is nearing the same age Sonic was back when he began the fight with Eggman; and whilst stronger and more confident than his much younger self, Tails is still not quite the force Sonic was at this age, but he can still hold his own, all whilst retaining that innocence and adorable child-like grin he'd always had. And yes ladies, he is single.

Question is: can you dig it?


End file.
